Finally found you
by transformertard
Summary: Takes place after the GL:tas finale, Razer goes off alone trying to find Aya. Aya eventually recovers and with help from Hal and Kilowag, she finally reunites with her love
1. Regeneration

_( hey guys , sorry to the other transformers fans who were hoping for more robots stuff, and there will be more in the future, don't worry, but i really wanted to write some Green lantern fanfiction so i hope you don't mind too much , and besides if you haven't seen this show, you need to!_

_So yeah this is my interpretation of what happened after the end of GL:tas , hope you enjoy~ and this fic is inspired by the song, Finally found you by Enrique iglesias __~ and the great show, Green lantern the animates series )_

_P.s: sorry if you read a sentence with missing words... fanfiction keeps cutting off some sentences and i don't know why, but i am working on fixing it~ ^ ^ and i will be updating the story very soon don't worry~_

* * *

Aya felt herself drifting out of Razer's arms as he cried out in desperation. Trying so hard to grip onto the sparkling remains of his love.

She could not speak, though she wished she could to reassure him that she was still there. Aya still had so much of her life to live, and her consciousness and will would not let herself be permanently deleted from the universe. It was irrelevant.

Aya felt as if she were floating between time and space. She felt weightless and so weak, but she knew it was not the end. Her particles ended up making their way back to OA , her home.

Aya's being floated through the halls of OA looking for any kind of power source in which she could feed off of. She finally found a good resource, the giant green lantern battery.

She quickly absorbed some of the pure energy from the battery and felt herself suddenly awaken. She felt more alive now, and formed into her usual light sphere.

Aya knew she needed to find a new vessel like the one she controlled before and so she ventured fast through the city of OA , traveling through the wires and circuitry searching for a new ship.

* * *

Razer soared through the starry blackness of the endless space. In some distant unknown galaxy, driven to find his Aya again.

He could sense a new feeling grow inside of him ever since he set out to find her. Was it... hope?

Razer looked down at his ring as it started blinking. What was causing this? he thought,he stopped and floated there in what was like the middle of the had charged his ring with an extra boost because he knew he had a long journey ahead of him.

Then a blue light shone from behind him and Razer's eyes widened as he turned around to see what was causing the light.

There, moving towards him was a blue lanterns ring, glowing in the darkness.

Razer gasped with shock,' it couldn't be...', he thought.

Then Saintwalkers voice echoed around him. And he listened carefully.

_" Razer of the forgotten zone, the one driven with rage for so long,you have finally learned to let go of your pain, hate, and anger. The power hope burns within you now._

_never lose hope, and the blue light will never burn out. let it guide you to what you seek. "_

Razer, the soon to be former red lantern, held out his clawed hand slowly. His mouth open in disbelief as the ring fit perfectly around his middle finger causing his red ring to slide off his other finger.

He watched as his red armor formed away showing his original civilian clothing which was underneath.

He felt a sudden relief as he saw his red ring drift away into the weightless would never see it again.

Razer then felt a new power appear around him. His body was covered in a slim black suit again that fit his body perfectly, much like when he has his red lantern armor. Though new bright blue smooth armor formed around his chest which made a v shape that pointed down over his smooth black suit, and in the middle of his chest formed the new blue lantern symbol where the red lanterns mark used to be.

His pointed fingers were now covered with new blue gloves that went up his arm but stopped at his elbow and blue boots covered his feet.

Blue stripes went around his neck which used to be crimson before and his suit stopped there, showing his snow white hair which was always covered before.

Razer couldn't help but smile slightly,admiring his new blue suit. He was a new being. Driven with hope.

A tear of happiness ran down his pale skin and he took this as a sign,somewhere out there, his Aya was waiting for him.

* * *

Aya's glowing green life sphere rushed through the halls of OA, shutting down the security systems as she went.

Letting nothing stand in her way. Aya finally found a vessel almost of the exact same model of the other ship and got inside easily getting into the control systems. She was now exhausted with low energy and quickly powered down, now sheltered in the new ship.

* * *

Hal Jordan had made it back to earth and back to Carol, his love.

He had also gotten his job back as a pilot again but he couldn't help but miss his green lantern duties and the companions he had made, even though it had only been a week since he last saw them.

Hal gazed out the window , Carol was in his arms as they lounged on the couch watching a romantic comedy.

Hal frowned as he thought about Razer and him on his quest to find Aya again. He knew she must still be alive, and if anyone could find her it was Razer. Though he still felt guilty, as their leader.

Carol said his name with a concerned voice and Hal turned his head around to look at her, a sad look on his face.

" your still worried about them, aren't you..." , Carol said in a calming voice, putting her hand on his face to reassure him.

Hal sighed and nodded, " I just miss all the good times we had", he said, " and i am worried about Razer finding Aya.. but..i am so happy to be back here with you, i can't even think about going back now.." ,Hal said, " i can't leave you again", his face guilty.

Carol smiled weakly, " I know..you are a true green lantern at heart...I understand", she said,looking down in thought, " and a break from it for a while is good but you will have to go back eventually to check up on them " , Carol said.

Hal nodded, feeling a pang of guilt. " i will, once i get a call. Kilowag said that if he heard anything about Aya or Razer that he would summon me, But other than that... he told me to try and relax back at home, " Hal exhaled, " I'm just finding it hard to", he said.

Carol sighed , "I'm sure your friends wouldn't want you to worry so much, I am sure that everything will work out... I know it, Carol reassured.

Hal leaned into her hand on his cheek , " you're right.." , Hal said, smiling slightly as he turned his head looking out the window again at the distant glimmer of stars.


	2. The search begins

_( hey here is a preview for the second chapter~ Again, sorry if some sentences are cut off and words are missing...Fanfiction keeps doing that and i don't know why :P )_

* * *

Green lantern Kilowag was still in OA, getting back into training rookie green lanterns again. It was time for a ship flying session so Kilowag took one of his students to one of the ships to teach him stuff about flying a ship.

He'd much rather be teaching combat but learning how to fly a ship was an important skill to have for any green lantern.

Little did he know, the ship he was going to use for a practice flight was the exact one Aya was on.

" Alright, step it up let's go !" , Kilowag grunted to his nervous alien student, " come on, your training is almost over, but learning the basics of flying a ship is important, you gotta let go of your fear of heights !" , Kilowag said.

" y-yes sir " , the alien rookie said, saluting.  
Kilowag nodded, and after teaching his student some of the ships safety.

Aya, sensing the commotion took over as nav computer and felt a feeling of relief seeing her friend,  
"Green lantern Kilowag, I am please to see you again. " , she mused.

Kilowag gasped which made his student jump ," Aya ? ...Your okay !", he roared with happiness.

His student looked around with confusion and Kilowag asked him to wait outside.

" yes, I believe so " , Aya had formed new white casings for herself during her time healing in the ship. She quickly took form of her white armor, smiling, it felt good to be in her physical form again.

Kilowag ran over and picked her up in a friendly hug which he rarely did because he was usually always in a grumpy mood,

" thank glaux your okay ! " , he said, " You really are a true soldier" ,Kilowag exclaimed ad he set her down on the ships floor again. Aya blinked at the unexpected act of affection.  
" My power levels are still not yet fully functional but I am improving ", Aya said with a smile.

" That's great, but how did you get all the way back to OA ? That would have taken months.. and..and I was told you had-...", Kilowag's small ears drooped as he looked down with grief.

Aya grieved, that memory of hers was painful, seeing how devastated Razer was. She had reassured him that they would meet again but she still was afraid and didn't expect what was to happen. She had made it through the impossible, with the power of will.

Aya explained to Kilowag,

"The program I created to delete the manhunters that were copies of me was very hard on my system and it weakened me greatly.

Though my will and love were too strong and I believe it kept me from being permanently deleted. I automatically found my way back to OA much like a green lantern ring does when its owner dies.

I managed to absorb some of the green lantern power here for enough energy to find this ship where I have been healing for 2.3 weeks.. I still feel weakened but I am grateful to be.. alive " , Aya explained, she seemed to be surprised with herself.

Kilowag stared with astonishment " you really are something Aya , but I knew you would come back ", he said.

Aya smiled and nodded, " thank you for believing in me" , she said ," but where is green lantern Hal ? And... Razer ?", she asked , eyes worried.

" Oh Aya, he went out looking for you, he said that he refused to believe you were gone because he made that mistake before" , Kilowag said.  
" I haven't seen him since then ", he frowned.

Aya nodded, a worried look on her face, feeling a weight on her heart.  
" hey " , Kilowag said putting a hand on her shoulder , " I will give Hal a call right a way and we are going to help you find him" , Kilowag said, Aya smiled back as a thank you.

* * *

Blue lantern Razer flew through the endless space , he knew he had to take a rest on some planet soon, even though he wanted to just keep on searching for Aya. He would search to the ends of the universe of he had to.

Though, he couldn't do that if he were near death himself. He hadn't consumed anything in a while and he could feel himself getting low on energy. Razer kept going until he found the closest planet and it looked safe enough so he flew down to take shelter there for a while.

He had made a small white fire and was sitting down by it. He felt a sudden sense of loneliness.

Razer gazed up at the colorful nebulae in the distance, the stars in his eyes. He felt already like he had been searching for months,even though it had only been three weeks, he would never lose hope.

* * *

Hal Jordan was at work in the middle of flying a jet, it felt good to be back , he suddenly his ring started blinking, Hal looked down questioningly,  
" what is this about ? A new mission ?" , Hal asked out loud.  
Then it hit him. Must be Kilowag! He thought.

He quickly went to land the jet back in its place. Pressing his ring to form his green lantern suit around him as he flew back to where Carol's office was.

" Carol ", Hal said as he stood in the doorway, full suited.  
Carol dropped her pen, and looked up at him, blinking

"Gotta go help some friends " , Hal said, winking at her.  
She nodded , standing up , " understood, but you better not be gone for as long as you were last time !",she said, crossing her arms.  
Hal smiled, " don't worry, I will be back in no time " , he said, turning to fly away.

Carol shook her head with a sigh, smiling as she got back to her work.

* * *

The green lanterns, Hal, Aya and Kilowag had finally met up to plan on where they were going to go search.

They had rented a new vessel and set off out in space, just like old only thing missing though, was Razer.  
The small crew had searched many different planets and even went back over the planets they had been to before, like the lost planet and the planet with the giant jelly fish miners.

They even went to the forgotten zone, Volkreg, Razer's home planet, and still had no luck finding their friend.

The lanterns had also used the ship to scan for his location but found nothing. It was almost as if he had changed identities because the program could not locate Red lantern Razer Anywhere. Hal hid his bad feeling.

Hal grieved, " where are you, Razer... " , he asked, shaking his head while slouching back into his chair which was in the middle of the vessel.  
Kilowag frowned and looked down, " well find im.. ", he said.  
Though Hal just looked over at Aya with a concerned but serious look.

* * *

Before they knew it, two weeks had passed by,  
And they were frustrated with their lack of progress, but did not give up and kept on searching just as Razer had been doing .  
Aya longed to see him but was keeping very patient.

She looked up at the desk in front of her at the front of the ship and there, lay the same type of blue and white hope flower Razer had given to her. She gazed at it with grief.

When they had visited Volkreg a week before ,Aya went to the very same place Razer had taken her that one time. She had picked another flower to remind her self of that moment.

Aya drew her hand slowly towards the beautiful flower and picked it up by the stem and held it close, her face saddened. She knew they were close to finding Razer but still felt guilty to set him out like this in the first place.

" i hope to find you soon my love " , Aya said in almost a whisper.  
A petal from the flower suddenly dropped onto the floor by her feet.


	3. Reunited at last

Razer held Aya close to him as he sobbed, letting out a growl in pain. His wound was deep and his red suit was torn badly, stained with blood. Aya tried to comfort him, she was crying too, for him. 

Razer suddenly fell backwards, slipping out of her arms as his strength to hold on to her weakened. Razer cried out weakly, horrified as he felt he was going to slip into some sort of eternal struggled to stay awake. 

Aya put her hand out, face desperate to catch him but it was as if everything was in slow motion. Razer gasped , seeing his hands start to fade away into tiny red particles. It had happened too fast and the last thing he saw was Aya's regretful face, saying his name over and over. 

Then a blue light shone ad Razer found himself back on his home planet, though everything had been restored! He was in his blue lantern suit. Razer looked around in relief when he saw his home filled with life again. 

Then heard his name being called as he saw Aya across from him, smiling.  
Razer looked at her with a half smile half painfully relieved face.

Razer awoke out of his dream state with a gasp of air.  
He sighed with relief when he realized it was just all in his head. 

His dream had started out grim with darkness. It showed his guilt that was deep inside him, because he wished it where himself to have suffered the fate Aya had.

That's why in his dream, he was the one who disappeared out of Aya's arms, just as she had. 

Though his dream showed how even the darkest of things, can be illuminated again.  
Also that important things in our lives, can be restored.

Razer slowly sat up,  
" we shall reunite soon, my love " , he said to the stars in the distance.

* * *

Hal Jordan sighed with frustration. He knew it was not going take be easy, searching basically the universe for their companion, but he didn't think it would take this long.

Another week had passed, it had now been almost a month since they had last seen Razer. 

He looked sadly at Aya, sitting at her chair, slouching felt a pang of guilt as he felt they were letting her down.

Kilowag grumbled, breaking the silence," we have been searching for almost a moon.. how long is this going to keep up ? , he said, " i wish we could just somehow teleport to his location ", Kilowag said with doubt.

Hal suddenly got a brilliant idea, " actually, that might be possible", he said, looking at Aya with a hopeful look. Kilowag grunted.  
"I think we should take a visit to the star sapphires once again ", Hal Jordan said, smiling down at Aya who gave him a bright look of hope. She might be seeing her love very soon at android half organic heart pulsed with excitement.

" If they let us,they can send Aya through a portal to find her true love !" , Hal said.

Kilowag grumbled ," why didn't ya think of that before ?" , he raised his voice.  
Hal rubbed the back of his neck, " good point... I'm sorry guys..", he smiled weakly. 

Though Aya did not care how long it took to find Razer, she was patient,and just wanted to see him again as soon as possible.

They all felt relieved at the new promising idea.

On the planet of the star sapphires, Hal Jordan explained their situation and the queen nodded in agreement.  
A pink portal opened up in front of Aya, showing her to her love. She beamed as she gazed through the portal at the sight of Razer flying in the middle of space. 

Aya looked back at Kilowag and Hal and looked around at the star sapphires, nodding. 

" Thank you ..." Aya said gratefully, getting slightly teary eyed,  
" thank you my friends, for all your help " , she said , overwhelmed with emotion , " but I must go now ", she said. 

The others nodded , " go get him Aya " , Hal said, crossing his arms.

Kilowag sighed, smiling as they finally saw an end to their long search. 

Aya smiled as she turned around and hovered above the floor using her fire boosters and then took off through the portal. 

* * *

Aya cried out Razer's name with desperation and Razer stopped in flight, hearing his loves voice in the distance.  
" Aya..!? " , Razer gasped, turning around to see her flying towards didn't think one moment and as soon as he saw her he shot through the stars towards her, his heart beating fast with excitement. 

They kept calling each others names out until they finally reunited, flying into each others arms, 

" I finally found you " , Razer said with a breathless sigh of relief, closing his eyes as the start of tears welled up in his eyes. Holding her tightly in his arms, he didn't want to let would never let go again for she was the only thing that mattered in his life now. 

Aya leaned back ," your a blue lantern" , she said with a surprised voice , her eyes glowed. Razer nodded and leaned into her again as they twirled around each other, tears of joy running down their faces. 

Aya had her chin rested on his shoulder , I told you... it was a feeling.. I knew we would meet each other again soon " , Aya sighed , leaning back a bit to meet his gaze, she put her hand on his face and he leaned into her touch putting his hand over hers.

He shut his eyes tightly, he couldn't believe this was not just a dream. 

Razer opened his eyes again, gazing into hers," I love you,Aya, and I will never let you go again" , he said with a pain edged voice.  
Aya smiled sadly , " I love you too Razer, and I will be here with you, Always" , she said quietly as she felt another warm tear run down her face,she tilted her head slowly and they leaned in for their very first desperate kiss.

Their tension finally melted away as they shared their love for each other. A pink warm light of the star sapphires surrounded them as Aya wrapped her arms around Razer' s neck deepening the kiss.

Razers heart beat lovingly and Aya put her hand on his chest to feel the comforting broke the kiss finally, so they could just hold each other. Aya letting out a sigh of relief resting her head on his shoulder while he caressed her back, their hearts beating together in rhythm.

* * *

The others watched through the portal, taken aback by their love. The star sapphire queen put her hand on her chest, " that is what the power of love truly is " , she said, while the sapphire soldiers let out a sigh. 

Hal have a weak laugh, he was so grateful to see them together again and he was even more relieved to see Razer a blue lantern now. He was no longer a red lantern of rage. 

Kilowag wiped a tear away and Hal looked up at him with amusement , " aw you need a hug big guy ? ", Hal said jokingly. 

" no!...I just had ...uh sapphire dust in my eye okay ?" , Kilowag growled looking away. 

Hal shook his head, " whatever you say ", Hal said, gazing with satisfaction at the two lovers. Now he could finally relax knowing they would be okay now.

* * *

Razer smiled like he never had before. He finally felt an inner peace within him and he glowed with pride.  
Aya seemed to glow, her joy radiating from her.  
He then looked around, seeing the pink portal still there. 

"Come my love " , he said to her and he grabbed her hand, flying into the direction of the portal.  
" We must go before it closes " , he said as she nodded taking his hand as they both flew towards and through the portal to join the had finally found each other.

FIN.

_( sorry if it seemed kind of rushed..and also for the overly sappy ending. Ihonestly wrote this just so i could be at peace with the major cliff hanger ending of the show okay ? XC *sobs* too many feels... anyway, i hope you liked this and please review because i want to know what you people think~_


End file.
